S ain't
by Nuerue Sanders
Summary: Hermione changes to be better fit for Ron... But when she gets there is he worth her anymore? And if not, who is she perfect for now? D/H R&R please.
1. I dont care if ur world is ending today

Hey, hope you enjoy.

S(aint) is a song by Marilyn Manson.

Here we go.

Ron rolled his eyes. He had been expecting this to happen sooner or later. He put a hand on each of her tiny shoulders and smiled a cocky smile.

"Hermione I would love to go out with you, you know that, but you have to understand how much pressure I am under with quittage and there are certain things a man has to do when he is on a team. And there is a certain type of girl we are allowed to be with and a certain type that we should just be good friends with." Ron said to the obviously heartbroken girl in front of him.

Hermione looked up at the tall boy whom she spent the last six years going after and felt like the most inferior girl in the sixth year class. Ron had always had a way to make her feel like that.

"And I suppose that I am in the category of just friends than." She said trying to stay composed and calm.

"Exactly. Hermione guys like me are expected to date girls with a certain style to them. You have to understand that, I mean you're the smartest witch of our time. Guys like me and Harry should date girls like Cho and Lavender."

"Harry and I" Hermione corrected looking away from his blue eyes.

"See and smart girls like you should date… nice guys like Neville." He said pointing to the boy who just dropped all of his books.

"So you think its because I'm smart that you don't want to go out with me?" Hermione asked looking away from poor Neville and back to Ron. Ron scratched the back of his neck.

"Well yeah I guess that's part of it. But girls I want to date are pretty, out going, kind, not super smart and well…. Not prudish." He said. Hermione looked back down insulted.

"But you are smart and nice. How about you go ask Neville out?" He asked putting on a brilliant smile. Hermione was about to protest when Ron cut her off. "Hey! Neville!" He said waving his arms around to get the boys attention.

Neville looked up and smiled. He had finally gathered all of his books and headed over to the two.

"Hey Ron. Hey Hermione." He said when he made it to them. Ron looked over his shoulder and saw someone.

"Hey, uh listen I have to go but Mione here wanted to ask you something." He said and walked away winking at Hermione.

Hermione watched as he kept walking right up to Cho Chang and wrapped his arms across her slutty shoulders. She giggled as he slapped her ass lightly, picked her up and carried her away.

She tore her eyes away as if burned and looked down at her feet feeling her eyes water.

"Uh… Mione? You wanted to ask me something?" Neville asked after a couple minutes of complete silence. Hermione looked up after wiping her eyes.

"Would you like to grab something to eat with me Neville?" She asked friendly.

"Like… a date?" He asked nervously.

"Like a friend outing." She replied.

"Oh phew! Haha. I thought you were asking me out. That would have been weird." He said with a smile. Hermione cringed.

"Yeah… it would be weird… lets go." She started to walk away not looking back to see if he was actually following.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So now I feel like I'm not worth anything." Hermione finished crying into her hands.

Neville took a particularly loud slurp of his milkshake and Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry," He looked up "But maybe you are thinking to much into it. I mean if he is saying that you aren't anything but smart and nice then he obviously doesn't know the real you Hermione."

Hermione looked at him shocked.

"But I'm not pretty and I'm not out going and I'm not sluttish." She stated.

"You are pretty, first off, and every person has it in them to be outgoing and well… experienced. It just takes a little practice to become like that." He advised, "You wouldn't mind buying me another one of these would you? They really are great."

"But I wouldn't be able to. And even if I could, I wouldn't be able to just not be smart anymore." Hermione put her head in her hands. Neville pun his hand on hers.

"Hermione, You already are pretty and I believe that you can do and be whoever you want to be. And if Ron asks you to dumb down he is a moron. Being the brightest witch of our age is not a bad thing." He said and gave her hands a little squeeze. Hermione's eyes brightened up and she smile.

"You know, you're right. I'm sure that if I really wanted to I could be as perfect as he wants me to be. Thank you Neville." She said and leaned over the counter to peck his cheek. Neville blushed and smiled at her.

"Hey Hermione?" He asked not a second later.

"Yes?"

"…Would you mind buying me another one of-" He started again. Hermione's laugh cut him off.

"Sure" she replied and flagged down their waiter.


	2. Because I wasn't invited to it anyway

Chapter 2 time. Hope you like it

Ch 2. Because I wasn't invited to it anyway

Hermione laid her clothes out on her bed. She looked at them on her bed for a good half an hour before closing her eyes and a falling face first on them and screaming into her mattress like a five year old. She took a deep breath and stood up hoping no one saw her little break down. None of it could be used. None of it said anything but old prude bookworm. She took a quick glance to her left and saw Lavender putting on eyeliner. Hermione stared at the girl as she concentrated on her reflection. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to ask for advice but no sound came out. It was like trying to jump into a pool of cold water on a warm day, you want to cool down but you know how cold it is going to be at first. So Hermione decided to count to three and try again

Before she even got to two, Lavender quickly turned around.

"Hermione is there any reason you are staring at me? I don't really mind but it is starting to weird me out." She asked kindly.

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't know how to ask you for advise." Hermione said embarrassed.

"Ok well, try saying 'Lav, could you help me for a sec?'" Lavender said smiling.

"Lavender, would you mind helping me for a couple seconds?" Hermione asked looking down. Lavender laughed and walked over to the stressed girl's bed.

"Close enough. Whatcha need?" She asked following Hermione's gaze to the pile of cloths.

"What would you wear today?" Hermione asked trying to ignor her blush forming.

"Out of these?" Lavender asked. She got a nod in answer and laughed, "None of it." She said and started to walk away. Hermione turned red again and started to follow her.

"Now just wait. You're just going to walk away from me when I asked for your advice?" She asked hurt.

Lavender looked at Hermione and smiled. "Of course not. I'm helping you more then you asked me to." She replied and continued to her bed. She grabbed a green plaid short skirt, a pair of black stocking, a cute black t-shirt and some boots. She walked back to Hermione and handed them to her.

"Put these on. I wanna see how you'd look in them, I was going to give them to my little sister cause my boobs got to big for the shirt and I could never wear that skirt with any other shirt, but they might fit you." She said with a smirk.

Hermione looked at them and was about to resist but instead thought of how Ron had said that she should be more like Lavender and decided to try it. She walked to her bed and carefully changed into the offered cloths. She carefully folded her cloths afterwards and placed them with the rest of her clothing. She tried her best to pull the skirt down to at least mid-thigh but the offensive piece of clothing wouldn't seem to co-operate. Realizing it was hopeless Hermione walked back to Lavender shyly. Lavender's smile grew at the sight of her.

"Oh wow Herms. Look at you! You look so good. Who would of thought that under all of that hideous cloths laid the curves all girls wish for. Well that settles it!" She said excitedly.

"That settles what?" Hermione asked confused.

"That settles that we are going shopping and you are going to let me teach you how to be beautiful." She said as if it was obvious. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her wand.

"What? No it does not! I was just asking for help with cloths advice and although I appreciate you giving me these cloths I have plenty of cloths of my own that are just fine and" Hermione was cut of by Lavender. With a quick flick of her wrist wand and the word **Diffindo **all of Hermione's cloths ripped apart. Hermione wiped around and ran to her now destroyed cloths.

"What the hell Lavender? They're all ruined!" She shouted at her. Lavender just laughed and put on a coat.

"Trust me, it's a huge improvement. Come on, put on a coat." She said and passed Hermione one. Hermione grabbed it furiously and glared at the horrible girl in front of her.

"Hey, do not look at me like that. You are going to look wonderful because of me. Now come on! I have to get my money first." Lavender took Hermione's hand and dragged her to the great hall. Hermione walked cooperatively until she looked up from her feet to see herself get closer to the slytherin table. She failed to notice the whole hall stair at her in her new outfit.

"Why the hell are we going-" She started to hiss.

"Be quiet Mia. I am trying to get money here." Lavender hissed back.

"Don't call me Mia." Hermione mumbled. Lavender stopped in front of Blaise.

"Hellllo Lav. How's my little sex object?" He asked looking her over. Hermione gasped at the nickname but what really surprised her was that Lavender giggled at his words and almost purred the words "just fine."

"I actually was wondering if I could borrow a bit of money, me and Mione were going to go shopping because she doesn't have anything that's not hideous." As soon as she said 'Mione', Blaise's eyes shot to said girl.

"Woah, Hermione Granger? You look fucking fantastic!" He said in shock. Hermione blushed and looked down. Blaise smirked.

"Lav, was this shopping trip your idea or Grangers?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the blushing girl.

"Mine naturally, but it's a good idea, no? And the money would go to a good cause right?" Lavender said smiling then added in a seductive voice, "Plus me and Hermione would be in dept to you, and you know I always pay back." Hermione was about to slap the girl when Blaise placed a wallet in her raised hand. He held on to her hand and stared into her eyes.

"I know you're good on your word, but I can't help but doubt Granger's gratitude." He said and licked his lips. Lavender jumped in before Hermione could curse the guy.

"Uh, I'm sure she will be very thankful and if she doesn't show it enough I will make up for it." She said sitting on the man's lap. Blaise let go of Hermione's hand and placed both hands on Lavenders hips. He moved his eyes from Hermione's to Lavender's and smiled.

"Convince me." He whispered. Lavender leaned in closer and tenderly kissed his lips. Blaise pulled her closer to him and turned the kiss into a much more passionate kiss. Hermione tore her eyes away from the snogging couple and looked around to find the majority of the male population stairing at her. She turned beat red and quickly sat next to Blaise, so as to not be visible by the whole school. Blaise mistook her seating as a approach to him and moved one hand from Lavender's hip and placed it on Hermione's inner thigh. Hermione's eyes whipped open at the jolt of heat that flowed to his hand. She promptly gasped. Blaise smirked into Lavenders kiss and moved his hand closer to the bottom of Hermione's skirt. He began to kiss down Lavenders neck giving her a chance to see Hermione's terrified eyes. Her eyes shot down to Blaise's wondering hand but before she could do anything his hand inched farther up and under the skirt. Hermione closed her eyes and was frozen with shock when all of a sudden the hand was removed and all warmth left her.

She opened her eyes to see Professor Snape stairing at the three of them.

"I think it would be a good idea for you three to unattach from each other." His strong voice said. Hermione and Lavender both stood up. "50 points from gryffindor" He said and walked away. Hermione was once again horrified as the great hall's attention was once again on her. Blaise looked thoroughly pleased.

"You've convinced me. Have a good trip Lav, and I hope to see you soon Hermione." He said with a wink at her. Hermione looked horrified and for the first time in her life was speechless. Lavender grabbed the wallet and quickly pulled Hermione out of the hall before the girl found her voice.


	3. Usaid I tasted famous soI drew u a heart

Another day, another chapter.

The song S(Aint) belongs to Marilyn Manson,

Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J.K.R.

Ch 3. You said I tasted famous so I drew you a heart.

Lavender held on to Hermione's hand as she dragged her all through Diagon Alley.

"Really Mia, he isn't all that bad. He is actually a sweet heart when you get to know him." Lavender insisted.

"Well I am not sure I want to get to know him at all. How can you honestly say that a man who calls you his sex object could possibly have the capacity to be a nice guy?" She asked exhausted already from the conversation. "And don't call me Mia"

Lavender stopped walking and turned to look at Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't expect you to understand it. But that's just his way of saying that I'm his. We dated a little a while back but it so did not work out, but me and him…we both agreed that we should continue being with each other." She explained.

"But why would you agree to be his thing? He is using you." Hermione said bluntly.

"That's where you have it all wrong. I'm using him too and well… I like being his thing." Lavender shrugged, "But seriously, enough about him, we have his money and that's all that matters right now." She said and pushed Hermione into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

"So anyway, why do you think the teachers are giving us this long break? I really don't understand why they would let us do whatever for like what 3 weeks? Its so weird." Lavender asked while flicking through some clothes.

Hermione shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest. I was thinking it might have to do with the changes in the society now that Voldemort is dead. Who knows what goes on in McGonagall head."

"Or maybe they just forgot all the lesson plans and have to do it all over again" Lavender suggested moving to another rack.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Hermione mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Oh Mia! This would look so cute on you!" Lavender squealed. Hermione walked hesitantly over to Lavender who was holding up a short green dress with a black design. Hermione didn't even bother resisting. Lavender was already on to another rack with the dress in hand.

Hermione looked around the store herself and found herself looking at a very short red dress. The dress was made of a very thin fabric that was silky to the touch but opaque. It was much too short for her liking but she couldn't help but think that if she were a little more open she would look perfect in it.

"Oh defiantly!" Lavender's voice came from right behind Hermione. Hermione yelped and let go of the dress. Lavender picked it up and added it to her pile of cloths.

"I think this is all for this shop. A girl cant only wear dresses you know." She said and proceeded to check out.

"Uhm Lavender? I didn't try any of those on." Hermione reminded the excited girl.

"Haha Mia? We're magic _remember_? We buy the robes and they fit permanently to the first person to wear it after it is bought." Lavender continues to giggle as she paid the witch behind the counter and exited the store.

Hermione followed annoyed. "Don't call me Mia."

They walked a little while more before entering Twilfitt and Tatting's. Hermione went to sit down while Lavender excitedly scurried to find more cloths. Hermione felt relief flood to her feet the second she got off of them. _Damn boots._ She slowly felt her eyes get heavy and gave into temptation and slipped into a small nap.

"Granger wake up, seriously you're embarrassing yourself." Hermione's eyes shot open to the sound of the veryclose male voice. "Although I cannot come up with an insult at your choice of clothing. And here I thought Blaise was fucking with me when he said that you were the next catch." Hermione stood up as fast as she could and glared at the boy.

"Malfoy leave me alone, I am not in to mood to be tortured today." She said and started to walk away. Draco was on her heals quickly.

"Well then you should not have dressed like that." He countered, "So why the sudden change of outfit? What happened to the old prude that we all love to hate?"

Hermione pretended to ignore him as she flicked through a rack of jeans.

"Just because you change your wardrobe doesn't mean that you are any less of an extremely obvious virgin. I bet you've never even been kissed before." He droned on. Hermione felt her pride deflate and decided a little lie wouldn't hurt anything.

"Wrong." She said and continued to flick through the jeans.

"…Wrong about what Granger? The virgin or the kiss?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I have had my share of kisses." Hermione lied again. Malfoy laughed a little.

"Well now, you know you shouldn't lie. It's quite rude."

Hermione glared at the boy.

"Malfoy I am not going to argue with you about this." She said and started to walk away hoping he would get the hint. He grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she was now against the wall, surrounded by him.

"So you admit that you've never been kissed then." He said with a smirk.

"Get off of me." She demanded.

"You know it can be quite sexy for a girl to be inexperienced. Makes the guys want to teach, cause every guys like to teach now and then."

"That's perfect!" Lavender squealed from behind the two. Draco slowly turned his head away from Hermione to look at the obviously delusional girl behind him.

"Explain?" He suggested.

"Well I can only do so much to help poor Mia here. I can help her with cloths and hair and make up but you can take the girl out of ugly but you cant take the ugly out of the girl. That's why I, or rather she needs you. You need to take the ugly out of the girl." She said happily.

Hermione glared at the girl. "I am not ugly thank you very much." She said furious.

"As much a good idea that would be, and as qualified as I am for such a challenge, I will unfortunately be unable to try." Draco said turning back to Hermione. "Anyways, like I was-" but Lavender was not finished.

"And why not?" She insisted. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me." He said to Hermione and once again turned to Lavender. "Because I do not do charity cases. Plus, I doubt Granger would be willing to do anything I say and I will not touch a girl that much without permission." He explained before turning back to Hermione.

"Where were we?" He asked her. She glared at him.

"I am not a charity case, I do not need help from you or anybody, and I have been kissed before." Hermione insisted.

"You are indeed a charity case, you defiantly need some form of help and I am having an extremely difficult time seeing you brave up even the tiniest bit to even properly snog someone." He smirked and leaned into her more so that his face was merely two inches away.

Hermione froze again. "Well… personally I don't care what you believe or do not believe." She said weakly "I just want you to let me go."

Draco smiled brightly. "Then why haven't you even tried to push me away, Granger? If you are so against my body pressed against yours, then why haven't I felt even so much as an attempt to move it?" He whispered. Hermione wanted more then anything to have been able to push him but her arms weren't cooperating. She couldn't move more then her mouth. He stepped even closer. Her whole body warmed and she subconsciously leaned forward herself. Draco brought a hand up and softly gazed the back of his fingers down her neck.

"How come your body warms to my touch? If you want me to go push me. Make me go." Draco whispered again. Hermione couldn't move, in fact she was having a hard time breathing. Draco smirked and leaned in a little more so that his forehead was leaning against hers.

He stared into her eyes and whispered, "Push me Granger and I will leave. I learned that you should always do what you want to do, and stop what you don't want from happening. I want to kiss you and see for myself if you have or have not kissed anyone." He leaned in even closer and closed his eyes. Hermione couldn't help but close hers as well. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her body. Draco stopped a millimeter from her lips. She could feel his breath as he whispered the words. "Stop me." But she found that not only was she unable to move, but she also couldn't help but not want to move. She could feel his short laugh and could only imagine the smirk on his lips but before she could do anything those same lips pressed against hers. Hermione gasped at the feeling and felt her whole face warm.

Draco smiled into the kiss and pressed up against her more. He grabbed hold of one of Hermione's hands and placed it on his neck for her and placed his hands on the small of her back, pulling her into him even more.

Hermione couldn't help but respond to his kiss. Her other hand willingly went up to his neck to join its mate and pulled Draco farther down into the kiss. Draco was surprised by the action but quickly responded by nibbling on Hermione's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hermione instantly granted him entrance and nervously began copying everything he did with his tongue. Draco leaned her against the wall and moved his hand from the small of her back to a little lower. Hermione's eyes opened a little bit in shock and she accidentally 'eeped' Draco chuckled and slowly separated from her. Moving his hand to the wall behind her he rested his forehead on hers again and opened his eyes. Hermione was biting her lip staring at him. Draco smiled.

"Defiantly not bad, for your first time. I have to admit that you almost had me convinced that you have in fact done this before. I am impressed though Granger." He said leaning away from her and pushing himself off the wall. Hermione's mutinous hands fell to her sides. Draco started walking away.

"Let me know if you are interested in those lessons Granger. That first one can be for free." He said over his shoulder.

Hermione turned and saw Lavender staring in shock at her.

"Wow Mia. Congratulations. My first kiss was horrifying. It was all wrong." She said quickly running up to Hermione. Hermione snapped back into reality. She stared off in the direction Draco and left in and subconsciously touched her lips. "you are so lucky to have him." Lavender finished. Hermione's head shot to Lavender as she glared.

"First off, do not call me Mia. Secondly I do not have him, and thirdly I did not forget that you called me ugly." She said strongly. Lavender looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry I called you ugly Mia." She said. Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Come on, lets buy you these and then we can go back. We can do hair and make up tomorrow." Lavender said and pulled Hermione to the checkout counter.


	4. But Now I'm Not An Artist

Heyheyhey,

Thanks for your reviews =] I'm glad that you liked it

Hope you like this chapter as well.

Ch. 4 But now I'm not an artist.

Hermione lied down on her bed wishing more then ever that the annoying girl next to her would shut up.

"But what I _really _don't understand is how you can kiss him like that and now swoon at the name Draco Malfoy." Lavender sighed and stared at the girl who seemed to be holding her breath. "Mia? Are you ok? You are being really quiet." She said worried.

Hermione snapped.

"No I am not okay. I am actually the last thing from okay. In one day, **one day Lavender**, you ruined everything. All my perfectly good clothes were ruined and then you dress me like a harlot and parade me in front of the whole student body, then you practically prostated me to Blaise. Then when we went shopping with the money he paid you with, may I remind you that we had to because you destroyed all of my clothes, where we run into Draco Fucking Malfoy who all but pins me up to the wall and ruined everything. I have calluses on my feet, my back is killing me, and now I can't get the horrible boy out of my head and all I can think about is that stupid kiss. And you insist on calling me Mia. Which I corrected you on almost a trillion times. The kid I have loved for the past six years of my life told me that I was undesirable to him and that I should change for him, and I tried. I tried hard today and you know what came of it? Nothing Lavender, NOTHING. " Hermione vented getting red in the face. To Hermione's great surprise, Lavender smiled.

"So you can't stop thinking about the kiss huh? I'm telling you Mia, I saw sparks. I think the boy is perfect for you."

Hermione just stared at the girl. She was completely baffled that the only think that seemed to stick in the girl's head was the kiss. Lavender smile slowly faded into a confused frown after 3 straight minutes of this.

"Mia-"

"I'm out of here." Hermione interrupted her and walked out of the common room. She could faintly hear a "hey wait!" from her room but she didn't wait. She continued walking until she was in the library. The only place where she could ever think, and boy did she need to think.

Hermione was startled to see Harry sitting by himself. Hermione smiled at the sight and started walking towards him. She immediately halted her actions when she saw a certain red head join him.

Hermione quickly hid behind the bookshelves and listened.

"So I just got done with Cho, right, and I tell you that you have no idea what you are missing mate. She does things I don't think Pansy has ever heard of." Ron said and laughed hard. Harry laughed along with him. Hermione couldn't help but gage at the thought.

"Thanks but no thanks Ron. I'm happily taken." Harry said and leaned back. "So what ever happened with Hermione?"

Hermione's ears perked up, but right at that moment a certain blonde happened to catch her and decided it was a good time to talk.

"Granger I-" He started but Hermione grabbed him and pulled him to her and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhh damnit. Be quiet for a couple seconds. I need to hear this." She whispered. Draco raised his eyebrow in question but nodded. She turned back away from him and listened again.

"And I mean she's a sweet girl, don't get me wrong mate, but she's just nothing special. And honestly look at her mate. She isn't exactly a hidden beauty. She doesn't even bloody try. And all she cares about is studying. I can only stand so much bitchery before I hit something. So no way in hell would I degrade myself to date the fucking witch of our time" Ron finished with a chuckle. Hermione was holding back tears and she could feel Draco's hand on her arm.

"Don't you think that's a bit cruel?" Harry said in Hermione's defense.

"Cruel? Harry when she can proudly walk down the hall with makeup and a nice outfit and some experience on her back then maybe I would consider it. But right now it would be cruel to make me date her." Hermione couldn't take anymore of her best friends words. She quickly exited the library and ran outside.

Draco, hearing the conversation just as clearly as she had, followed Hermione from a distance until he saw her collapse in the grass. He walked over to her and sat next to her in the grass.

Hermione looked up from her tears and saw Draco there. She cried even harder. He didn't attempt to comfort her or do anything but just lied on his back there. Eventually he just sighed.

"Granger please shut up. All of your pathetic crying is giving me a head ache." He complained. Hermione stared at the ass lying next to her and cried even harder. "I'm serious Granger. If what he said upset you that much prove him wrong." He said closing his eyes.

Hermione once again glared at the blonde idiot.

"L-l-leave me a-a-lone Ma-Malfoy." She stuttered out. Draco scrunched his face at her words.

"Granger, I really don't give a rats ass about the weasel king, but if he wants you to improve upon yourself to be better fit for him, then do it, but realize that once you are his standards you are no longer who you use to be. And if he is worth it then fine. But if he isn't then you just ruined yourself to better an illusion." He said casually.

Hermione listened to every word.

"I'm going to need your and Lavenders help." She stated.

"I beg your pardon?" He said opening his eyes and sitting up. Hermione turned to the blonde and repeated herself.

Draco simply stared at the girl.

"You are seriously going to change yourself?" He asked slowly.

"I plan on it, yes." She answered confidently.

"For King Weasel?" He clarified.

Hermione just nodded once and took a deep breath.

"He wants his perfect? He'll get his perfect." She said determined at turned to Draco. Draco stared at her for a while before sneering and standing up.

"Sleep." He said and started walking away.

"Wait, that's all you are going to say?" She asked after him.

Draco stopped walking and turned back to the girl.

"I am not your friend Granger. If you want me to teach you to shag and snog and all sorts of fornication I can do that. But don't expect me to hold your hand of dry your tears. That's not my job." He said and turned back around. Hermione was a little shocked but understood what he was saying and didn't expect anything more from a Malfoy so she nodded. Malfoy nodded once back.

"We'll start tomorrow at noon at the room of requirements. Tell Brown to get whatever she plans to do with you ready. I am not known to be a patient person." He said and then started back to the castle. Hermione turned away from the boy and nodded to herself again thinking of Ron. _He's worth all this. _


	5. I'm a fucking work of art

Hey hey. Thank you again for all of your support. Sorry for the long wait. I have been working on it, but I am camping and there is no Internet here so I have to wait until I et home to post this. Hope you like it. Again thanks for the patience.

Ch 5 I'm a fucking work of art.

"Ok, so, it's simple." Lavender started talking to Hermione's reflection in the mirror. "We are going to kept the curls but kick the frizz and the puff out the window. With two simple spells it will tame down and be beautiful, but you have to apply it every morning and every time you get out of the shower." Lavender smiled at the girl.

Hermione stared at her reflection like it was about to attack her any second. Lavender smiled.

"Take it in, Mia, cause this is the last time I am going to let your hair look like a buffalo sat on your head." Lavender said happily.

Hermione scoffed at her and was about to say something when Lavender quickly said two spells and flicked her wand.

Hermione first felt as if somebody dumped cold water on her, but before she could even recover from that it turned into a burning sensation. Hermione closed her eyes tightly as if that would lessen the pain. As soon as it had come, though, it left and Hermione sighed in relief and opened her eyes.

Her hair, as promised, had lost it's entire frizz and was now in wavy and curly ringlets. She smiled at her reflection then turned around to thank Lavender.

Lavender was smiling but had a look to her eye that stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"Lavender? What did you do?" She asked semi-terrified.

"Oh nothing yet, Mia. But we just started." Lavender said evilly and pointed her want at Hermione's face.

She whispered something and Hermione felt something burning on her face again, this time on her upper lip and eyebrows, and then felt a sharp pain the second the burning stopped.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed.

Lavender laughed, "Chill, it was just a waxing. Your eyebrows lacked shape and your lip was a shade to dark." She said and moved to her side of the room.

Hermione walked with her curious.

"That's it then?" She asked and Lavender giggled once again.

"No Hermione. There are some things you need a wand for and some things that you need personality to do." Lavender turned around with makeup in hand and sat Hermione down on her bed.

The makeup all together took about 30 minutes. But finally it was done. Lavender pulled Hermione up and towards Hermione's wardrobe. She threw her a black mini skirt and a tight green silk button up shirt. She then opened the top drawer and pulled out a black thong, a black lace bra and black stocking. Once she threw those at Hermione, she pulled out the boots she had Hermione wear before and threw those at her as well. She turned to find Hermione glaring at the carefully picked out outfit.

"What?" She asked Hermione turned her glare to Lavender.

"I'm not wearing this." She said stubbornly.

"And why the hell not?" Lavender asked annoyed.

"Because the last time I let you dress me half the school thought I looked ridiculous." Hermione said. Lavender's eyes softened.

"What makes you think that?" Lavender asked and Hermione looked at her feet.

"They all kept looking at me." She said. Lavender laughed a little and walked up to Hermione. She put her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"All the guys were staring at you cause they wanted you to be theirs and all the girls were staring wishing they were you. If I was a guy I would stare too." She said and winked.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden and felt childish.

"You're going to have to start trusting me, Mia." She said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and moved to put the cloths on.

Lavender moved to her table again and was rummaging through things before turning back to the now clothed Hermione with her hands behind her back.

Hermione eyed them cautiously.

"We're done now right?" She asked not taking her eyes off the girl's hands.

Lavender smiled a guilty smile and slowly moved her hands to her front. Hermione could barley see what was in it.

"What's tha- _and that's a needle! _Ok quick question. **Why the hell do you have a needle?**" Hermione asked frantic.

Lavender quickly explained, "Well I was thinking that we could pierce your ear. Just one hole on each side. It doesn't really hurt at all and it will look really cute." She said rushed. Hermione looked at the girl and let out a breath.

"Oh, well ok. As long as it's just my ear. I thought you wanted me to do like heroin." She laughed. Lavender just gave Hermione a blank look.

"What's heroin?" She asked.

"Just a drug Muggles use, that gets you really high and makes you do things and see things that aren't really there." She explained.

"Sounds fun." Lavender said and prepared Hermione's ear.

"Uh, it so not." Hermione rolled her eyes and took a couple deep breaths before Lavender said a spell to quickly pierce her ears simultaneously. Hermione gasped but then smiled.

"Not so bad." She said. Lavender smiled back and looked at the time.

"Oh we're almost late! Lets go!" She said and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sorry we're late." Lavender said walking into the room. It was dimly lit and ha d a romantic dark green color. It smelled of candles and strawberries. There was a sofa with a table in front of it, a chair, a fireplace, a large bed, a dresser and very bored looking Draco.

"I'm sure." He said getting up from the couch. Hermione walked in and blushed immediately when she looked at the room. Draco couldn't help his mouth from watering at the sight of Hermione.

"You look nice" Hermione said politely for Draco was wearing a casual suit.

"You look positively edible." He said smirking. He turned to Lavender.

"Wonderful job Brown. You just made my job so much more enjoyable." He said to her.

Lavender giggled at him, "Now go." He said rudely and all but pushed the surprised girl out of the room. Once she was gone Draco turned back to Hermione, who was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Draco rolled his eyes and walked back to her.

"Get comfortable. I'm not going to attack you, yet." He said and motioned to the couch. "We should talk first."

Hermione quietly agreed and sat on the couch waiting for him to follow suit.

Draco smiled at her and quickly joined her, sitting so thank she was slightly leaning against his chest. She inched away a little and he leaned into her brushing his nose on her shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" He asked putting a hand on her knee. Hermoine's eyes didn't know where to look the hand on her knee of his head on her shoulder.

"Uhm no." She lied at settled for looking at his hand on her knee.

"No? Hmm," He whispered, his lips touching her shoulder lightly making her skin tingle. "What if I moved just the tiniest of bits?" He moved his hand to the inside on her legs separating them enough to make little designs through the tights. Her lightly moved his fingers in soft designs up to about the mid-thigh. "Nervous now?" He asked against her neck.

"I thought we were going to talk." She asked weakly. He chuckled.

"Always the fun ruiner aren't you?" He leaned back a little but continued with his tracing game. "But ok, we should get the details out of the way. Once you agree to this there is no taking it back. I am going to do whatever I want to do to you, ok? You want experience? I wont let you go until you are the best there is, next to myself. This is not a relationship. I will not be loyal to only you, but if you want me there I will be there. I understand your plate is squeaky clean so I will not mock you at all, but teach you the best I can. Do you agree?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lip nervous. Draco leaned in and bit where her neck meets her shoulder lightly. Hermione let out a tiny gasp. "I asked you a question." He said and sucked gently where he just bit, grazing her shoulder with his tongue. She leaned into the feeling subconsciously, then nodded.

"I need it in writing." He said and a piece of parchment and a quill appeared on her lap. Hermione signed the bottom and the paper and it disappeared. Draco smiled against her skin and separated. Hermione turned and looked at the smug boy, immediately regretting her decision.

Draco looked her in the eye. "Hermione, I'm not going to rape you." He said very seriously. She nodded feeling a little better. He smirked and leaned into her again Hermione turned away from his face and started to focus on the bed.

Draco lightly kissed his way up the side of her neck. "Where were we?" He asked his hand active again against her thigh. "You never answered me, are you nervous now?"

"Only a little." She said and blushed.

He chuckled, "Only a little." He repeated, "Well no objective is to push you past your comfort zone." He slowly moved his fingers further up her. He paused only when he reached the bottom of her skirt. She squirmed a little. "Nervous?" He whispered in her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She closed her eyes and let out a whimper.

"S-some." Was all she got out.

"Some? But Granger, you're shaking." He stated and grazed his nose behind her ear lobe and gently kissed her jaw line. "But if you insist" He slid his hand under the skirt and barely touched her upper thigh right bellow her. "Nervous now Granger?"

Hermione could barely stutter out the quiet 'Yes' but Draco heard and understood.

He smiled, "so here is your comfort zone? Well I said I was planning on going past your comfort zone." He quickly moved them so that she was under him with one leg on eather side of him. Her eyes went wide at the sudden movement. He looked at her long enough to smirk as he began slowly pulling down her stockings.

"What are you doing?" She asked scared.

"Removing your stocking." He said bluntly and slipped them off. He moved back up to Hermione so his face was above hers. "My one rule is that you do _not __**ever**_ call me weasel. I am Malfoy or Draco when you feel the need to shout a name." He winked and when she opened her mouth to say something he silenced her by kissing her soundly.

She relaxed into the kiss and responded. Remembering all the things she learned the day before she brought her hand to his neck and the other in his hair.

He nibbled her lips like before, asking for entranced and she let him instantly. He twirled his tongue with hers passionately. Getting more into the kiss then anticipated, Hermione instinctly grabbed his hair and gently pulled making the boy moan. Hermione, surprised by the sound, immediately let go. She tried to get out of the kiss, thinking she had somehow hurt him, but Draco held onto her and kissed her with more fervor. He grinded their hips together making Hermione gasp again.

Curioius what changed his attitude Hermione's hand went to Draco's hair again. She copied her actions from earlier earning her another moan and his hand to move to the back of her head pulling her harder against her. Hermione blushed when she realized what had happened and felt something press against her leg. Once again curious she copied Draco's movement and grinded up against him making him break their kiss and move on to her neck. Hermione took a much-needed deep breath.

He shifted their position once more so his hand could more easily move to under her skirt. Hermione froze scared again and started to squirm. Draco bit her on the neck to halt her actions and Hermione surprised herself my letting out a quiet moan. She could feel Draco smirk against her neck but couldn't find it in her to care too much. She was more focused on the wandering hand that was now creeping its way to her. She had to try her best to remember to breath. His fingers gently traced her folds through her panties. Hermione jumped a little at the feeling but Draco moved back to Hermione's lips. Hermione nervously kissed him back trying to distract herself from her panties being pulled down. She couldn't ignore it when his fingers went back to her.


	6. I've Got an 'F'

Long wait huh? My computer got a virus and then lotta crap happened. Now I am camping so I am going to try and make it up to all you nice people. So without further trying your patience: Ch 6

Ch 6: I've Got An "F"

Hermione shivered when his middle finger and thumb separated her lips and waited for what she knew was going to happen… and she waited. Draco stopped kissing her but kept his lips firmly planted on hers. She could feel him chuckle when she opened one eye to see what he was doing. Draco unattached himself from her and leaned back and started drawling designs on her upper thighs again. Draco lustfully starred at her blushing, embarrassed, and out of breath expression. She starred at him curious. Did she do something wrong? Did she not do something she was suppose to?

Draco must have read her mind.

"Oh no, Mary. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you participated a lot more then I thought you were going to."

"Mar… Why'd you call me Mary?" She asked still trying to calm down. He snorted.

"You should know this Miss Muggle." He said and then leaned over her and hovered above her lips. "Its from a silly muggle religion. Mary was known as a virgin. Mother of some god-human."

Hermione smiled. "Jesus Christ." He backed up a little more and slightly frowned.

"Beg pardon?" He asked.

"Jesus Christ is the name of the 'god-human'" She explained. Draco rolled his eyes. But he couldn't help the smirk. He leaned in again and lightly kissed her lips.

"Know-it-fucking-all-muggle." He mumbled. "Anyway, so I called you Mary. Because, like the muggle god-mother, you are so very much a virgin."

Hermione frowned a little.

"Don't get me wrong though. I simply broke it up to inform you of the good and bad. Good was growing balls to play back. Pulling the hair was a good idea, unexpected and good. The little moans and gasps are good. But unfortunately the bad is that I remembered that this is a teaching experience. And what are you learning by me pleasuring you?" He asked and then leaned back.

"I'm learning what it feels like." She said quietly.

"Well I'm going to teach you something. We will start with seduction. Get up." He said while standing up and straightening out his cloths. Hermione pulled her skirt back down and got off the couch. Draco dragged Hermione into the middle of the room.

"So Granger, seduce me." Hermione just stood there. She looked at her feet and then back to Draco.

"Hey Hermione." He said confusing her.

"Why'd you call me Hermione, Malfoy?"

"Gods women, I was pretending to not bloody loathe you. Merlin your shit at this." He took a deep breath. "Lets try again. You start."

"Hey." She tried to start a conversation.

"Hello Hermione." There was a long silence.

"I don't know what to say." She confessed and looked back down.

"Ok walk up and flatter the guy while complementing him." He said. Hermione walked up to Draco and smiled brightly.

"I like your shirt." She said cutely. Draco chuckled.

"Close but try something more like this." He walked closer to her and gently grabbed the bottom of her shirt and moved his hands across the front of her shirt in a playful manner. The back of his fingers barely touched the skin right where her panty line should be. They lightly and playfully teased her.

"I like your shirt." He whispered as he moved a hand up to cup her face. He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Its mostly cotton with just enough silk to make it look shiney." She said in a mockingly low voice. He rolled his eyes, as she giggled at her own comment, and let go of her. "I'm sorry Malfoy but this just seems so silly." She said giggling again.

Malfoy grabbed her face and less gently pressed his lips against her. She stopped giggling and responded to the kiss. He pulled away and Hermione watched as he ran a hand through his gorgeous hair. She didn't even notice him start to talk again, she was just thinking about how much she wanted to play with it.

"Lets try again." He backed up a few paces. "Hey Hermione."

She walked up to him and bravely touched his silky hair with her delicate hand. She ran her fingers through to his scalp and then pulls them through. She twirled it around her fingers and messed it up just to fix it again. His surprised eyes watched her bit her lip as she smiled and continue to play with his hair. He slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his head being messaged. She played with the part and then ran her fingers through it all again. His eyes opened when she pulled back. Before looking at him she said "I like your hair" and then met his eyes. He smiled and moved closer.

"I like knowing how talented your hands are." He touched his forehead to hers. "Well played. You knew I liked my hair pulled and played with so you attacked what you knew about me."

Hermione's eyes looked down shyly.

"Well to be completely honest I just wanted to play with it. I wasn't exactly listening to what you were saying. I just saw how pretty it was and wanted to touch it." She admitted.

He looked at her and chuckled.

"Hah, I knew it was too sexy for you to have done on purpose. Then lets do it again." He once again separated himself from her. "Hey Hermione."

"Hello Draco." She walked towards him and moved her hips from side to side hoping it looked sexy.

"Why are you walking like a pigeon?" He asked, and she immediately blushed and stopped walking. "Granger. Just walk. Your body has a natural move to it. You, unlike some girls, don't need the extra hip effort. So I would suggest not scaring your target and looking like a fool."

"You don't have to be so mean about it." She mumbled.

"Yes, I do. The best teachers are harsh with their students." He said. "Now lets try again without the pigeon walk."

"Hey Hermione."

This time she just walked straight up to him and smiled. "Hello Draco." She reached up and gently fingered the collar of his shirt and then moved her hands to the tie. "Nice tie." She said and tugged the tie towards her a little.

"Its silk." He told her and moved a hand to her waist.

"How come its ok for you to tell me what your tie is made of but it was wrong for me to say what my shirt was made of?" She asked moving the tie from side to side.

"Because silk is sexy and naming the percent of what your shirt is is not sexy. Cotton is boring. When I think silk I think silk sheets and the smooth ness of them. Let's continue. Its silk."

"I like silk." She bravely said and he raised one eyebrow.

"I figured you to be a lace person myself."

"Maybe I am." She smiled brightly at him. "But that's for me to know, and you to…" And she trailed off as he leaned down and kissed her.

She dropped the tie and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco didn't ask permission before opening her mouth for her and pulling her tighter against him.

He soon left her lips and went to kiss her neck. Hermione leaned her head back to give him more room and Draco bite her collarbone. Hermione gasped and pulled him but the hair back up to her lips.

He moaned into the kiss and while on hand grabbed her neck to pull her closer the other went around and grabbed her ass. Hermione tensed in surprise and Draco smiled into the kiss.

Hermione noticed this and pulled his hair even harder making the boy moan louder and grind up against her. She smiled this time and Draco growled.

He slapped her ass hard and, instead of pain, Hermione felt a surge of pleasure go straight from the pain to between her legs. She couldn't help the moan from escaping her lips and onto Draco's.

He pulled back a little "oh-ho-ho, someone like pain." He mumbled and before she could respond her was back on her lips. Hermione blushed and pulled back a little. As she did so Draco leaned his neck to the side. "Go on, try it." He encouraged.

Hermione starred at it for a second and then copied Draco's previous movements. She gently kissed the space where his neck and shoulder meet and then sucked gently. Draco made a tiny noise and she smiled. She courageously opened her mouth and bit down on his tender skin gently as to not hurt him. He seemed to like it as she felt pressed against her. "Harder." He instructed, his voice was thick and Hermione was surprised by the change in it, but did as she was told. She bit down hard and the boy breathed heavily, pulled her back up and attacked her lips harsher this time.

Hermione was pleased with herself, Draco backed her up until she was pressed against the sofa again. Instead of letting her lied down Draco turned them so he was lying down and pulled her onto him. Her knees bend on either side of him

She kissed him this time and Draco rewarded her for her courage. His hand sneaked between them and reached down. Hermione leaned away from him so that he could have more room to move and he took advantage of this.

His fingers once again found her but this time it was a little wetter. He smiled as he separated the lips once again and pulled his lips away from her to look her in the eye. "Remember my one rule." He said and she nodded nervous.

She held her breath waiting for him to continue and this time he did. His middle finger and thumb held her open and gently his pointer finger pressed against her. She gasped at the sudden pleasure from such a gentle touch, but when he started moving his finger is when she shivered. He quickened his pace and she started breathing heavily.

The cold and hot feeling in her was increasing and she found she liked it. Draco then surprised her by moving a finger to her entrance. He pushed one finger into her and then pulled it out. He did this a couple times causing Hermione to moan a little at this new feeling.

He kissed her harder as he added a second finger and she thrusted her hips subconsciously. He quickened his pace and Hermione started moaning. She noticed and at the same time she didn't care. She couldn't even kiss Draco back anymore.

She separated her lips from his and threw her head back. Draco watched her lustfully and moaned at the sight of her. His cock twitched and he quickly moved so she was under him.

He kissed her lips and he quickened his pace again. She breathed against his lips and moaned. The cold and hot feeling turned into a knot. And she clenched her eyes shut and he leaned down and bit her neck again. She moaned and thrusted her hips up again. Her breathing increased drastically and he could tell that she was close. Her hands flew to his head and grabbed his hair. She needed to hold onto something. Her cheat was raising and falling against him and he kissed up her jaw line until he got to where her jaw and neck meet and bit hard there making her jerk again.

"Uugh. Dra… god, Draco." She moaned his name and his cock twitched more at the sound of it. She pulled his hair as he continued to move. "Draco! Fuck." She arched her back and pressed herself against him. She started to see stars and the room started spinning. "Fuck Dra… Draco!" She yelled as her whole body shook. He could feel her walls tighten against his fingers and bit her again to add to the pleasure. She shook and moaned and road it out. Draco smiled and removed his wet fingers from her.

She was trying to calm herself down and looked at him. He raised his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. He smiled at her face and then got off of her. He moved to the other side of the couch and sat facing her. Her legs were still bent and her whole appearance looked thoroughly fucked. He then unzipped his pants.

"Feel free to watch." He said and took them off.


	7. And a 'C'

Ch 7 And a C

Draco reached for his boxers when he noticed her looking away blushing.

"You've never seen a dick have you?" She shook her head. "Not even a picture?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. Again she shook her head. He smiled. "Well you're going to today, come here." He ordered.

Hermione shook her head. "I think I should go actually. We did a lot today" She started getting up and walked a few paces away.

"You might be right Granger." He pulled his boxers down anyway. Hermoine's eyes glanced to him and then quickly away blushing. "You might be right." He wrapped him hand around his hardened member. "You can leave whenever you want." He continued to stroke himself slowly. Her eyes curiously went to his face. His eyes were gently closed and his mouth was slightly opened. She froze in place and her eyes wondered to his moving hand and then quickly away. Draco kept his pace slow and steady. He pictured Hermione throwing her head back and then her moaning his name.

Hermione watched his lips move and guilty looked back to his hand realizing that his eyes were shut so he couldn't see her watching. She watched as he adjusted himself lower on the couch and lick his lips.

He could tell that Hermione was still standing there, seeing as the door didn't open and he could just feel her eyes on him. So he started to move faster, and kept her moaning voice in his head, he imagined how she felt and how she moved. Soon he was breathing heavily, and Hermione still hadn't moved. He couldn't help himself as he moaned.

"Oh fuck…. Hermione…. Fuck yes." He moaned aloud causing Hermione to gasp and cover her mouth. "Hermione come here." He said not stopping. Hermione took a couple steps closer. "Your curious. I can tell" He spoke through grunts. Hermione nodded.

"Kind of." She admitted.

"What do you want to know." he asked slowing his pace down again to prolong the feeling.

"Well… just…what it feels like." She said. He moaned and moved on hand to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard and she could feel how heavy he was breathing. She kissed him back and put a hand on his moving chest.

"Then feel it." He said when he pulled away.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Fuck Granger, just touch me." He moaned and she hesitantly put her hand over his moving one. She held on to his moving hand and he quickly let go and put her hand onto the stiff cock. She gasped and tried to keep up with the rhythm he had set. His hand wrapped over hers and he guided her movements. Thrusting into her hands he started swearing. Hermione had never felt this way. Like she was causing him so much pleasure. She bravely brought a hand to his back and scratched gently.

"Fuck. Granger harder." He moaned. Hermione repeated her actions only this time dug her nails into him harder. He grabbed her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her again. Hermione sped her hand up like she saw him do before and held him twitch under her. Draco let go of her hand and put both hands in her hair and gripped and he climaxed.

Hermione wasn't expecting the shot of cream so she yelped quietly, but she continued her hand movement until Draco stilled. He pulled her onto him and held her against him as he took deep breaths, trying to regulate them.

"You were always a quick learner." He said as she played with his tie. "normally I would turn you over and fuck you senseless but I think we've done quiet enough for one day hmm?"

Hermione blushed deeply and looked at her shirt. She reached over Draco and grabbed her wand from her desk. She said a quick cleaning spell and then put it back down. Draco looked at her and chuckled.

"Do you have siblings?" She asked as she lied back down on him.

"No, thank Merlin." He said closed his eyes. "Wouldn't be able to put up with some fucking brat running around my home, no thank you."

"Siblings can be fun though. Why I have an older brother who is super protective. But he's a bit of an ego head like yourself. I think you too might get along if you should ever meet." Draco snorted.

"Yeah I have the best story to introduce myself with to your over protective brother. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm going to be your sisters first for everything, in fact just last night I taught her several complicated fucking positions and had her screaming my name all night. How are you?" He said joking. Hermione once again blushed.

"Fuck women, You screamed my name earlier, you watched me beat off then gave me a hand job, and now your blushing?" He studied her.

"yes." She said and looked away from him. "You moaned my name too." She accused him.

"Correct. How could I not? Just picturing your face when you came and your voice '_Draco, Oh Draco!" _ He mocked. "So fucking hot." He said and turned to her.

"Cat or dog person?" She asked beat red. Draco laughed and looked at the ceiling.

"Cat. Dogs smell and poop everywhere." He replied.

"I like cats too."

"Don't care."

"Favorite color?"

"Black."

"That's a little emo." She said and looked at him.

"Well that's my fucking favorite color. Gods, you're the one that asked."

"Mines orange."

"Don't care…. Wait is that because of Weasel Kings hair?"

"Well no but that does help." She said looking down.

"huh. Well any more questions?"

"Do you want a big family or a small one?"

"Nothing with you."

"I meant in general."

"I always wanted a big family that my wife would take care of while I went off with ladies to business trips and have fun." Hermione glared at him. "I was joking."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I want a big one." She said. "You don't care I know. Why do you hate Harry so much?"

"Cause he's a conceded brat who thinks he's in charge of the damned school."

"Hmm that sounds more like you." She mumbled

"And did you know that I offered him my friendship first year and he rudely turned me down. Instead of wanting to be my friend he decided to be Weasel Kings and yours. Great choice, lets not be friends with the handsome, rich, funny, powerful, child offering you friendship, but lets be friends with the fucking poor, blood traitor who cant properly say a spell and eats like a savage, and the mudblood bitch know-it-all who thinks books are just as fun as people. Great bloody plan Potter." He ranted glaring at the ceiling.

Hermione starred at him hurt. He turned and noticed "Oh don't look at me like that." He said and looked back at the ceiling.

"He had already made friends with Ron before you offered him friendship. He had never had a friend before and Ron was his first. You had insulted Ron before you asked him to be his friend and insulted his choice of first friend ever. So as a result he was mad at you and turned you down. Had you come back later and asked in a kinder fashion I have no doubt that he would have befriended you. But no, you decided to cut straight to mocking us and picking on us and calling us names. Like a Mudblood bitch, know-it-all who thinks books are as fun as people. For your information Malfoy, I think people are a lot more fun, but books I don't have to be someone. It feels good to not be somewhere where my best friends use me as a dictionary." She said and started to get up but Draco pulled her back down and held her there.

"Granger, I'm not sorry. You have to be less sensitive. And Potter made a mistake and I remind him of that every time I see him."

"You remind him that it is a good decision every time you see him." She wiggled "let me go, I want to go."

"No, I was enjoying the questions. Ask another one." He forced her head to go back on his chest.

"Why are you such a prick?"

" Because its fun. Next question."

"Why are you so conceded?"

"Cause look at me."

"Why are you such an ass?"

"Its how I was raised."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you beat me and shit even though you don't study half as hard as I do. And you get stuff handed to you that you didn't have to earn like I did."

"What about my blood?" she insisted.

"Its nasty?"

"Why is it nasty." Draco sighed and looked at her.

"Because you have muggle parents and somehow got magic. My father told me that that means your blood is filthy." He turned away.

"Your father is in Prison because of his views. Don't you think that proves he as wrong?" She asked

"Ask a different question."

"What do you think of me now." She asked. He looked at her again, this time studying her.

"I think you are a sexy chick who is my little sex thing for the next whenever. I think you are so smart that its annoying and that you are weak for letting your friends step all over you. I think you are retarded for wasting your time and energy on Weasel, not that I'm complaining, it brought you to me. I think you under estimate yourself because your friends do, and therefore I think you need different friends. I think you have this ridicules notion that everyone can change and I believe you are trying to change me. People don't change and therefore I wont either. I think you are gorgeous, but have a strange sense of humor. But above all things, I don't think of you." He said and kissed her lips. "Other then a naked you." He corrected. And played with her hair.

Hermione was still. He was right about most of what he said. She couldn't argue with him.

"Want to know what I think of you?" She asked finally.

"No." He said. "I think I might already know it."

"You're right about all that stuff." She said.

"Of course I am."

"But I am going to change." She said and nodded her head as if agreeing with herself.

"People don't change." He repeated.

"Well I already changed. I'm wearing cloths I would never and I'm here with you. If that doesn't prove something I don't know what does." She said smiling.

"Oh it proves something. It proves that you were horney and wanted me." He smirked and turned his body so it was pressed against hers on the sofa. He gently grinded up against her. Trapping her between him and the back of the sofa. She starred at his gorgeous face. His beautiful blue/grey eyes and his perfect hair. His eyes caught hers and she reached over and grabbed some of his blonde hair and began playing with his hair like earlier. She ran her fingers through the incredibly soft locks until his eyes closed. She stopped and he opened his again.

"Why'd you stop." He wined.

"Because you closed you eyes." She bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I like your eyes."

"I like my eyes too. Now continue doing that message thing." He ordered and closed his eyes again. Hermione followed his order and played with his hair. "No one has ever messed with my hair like this. They pulled and grabbed it but never massaged it." He informed her.

"My mother use to play with mine." She said. "I remember how good it felt every time she would scratch the back of my neck." Hermione scratched the back of his neck. He moaned and then chuckled. "Not like that!" She realized he was thinking she was enjoying it like he was right now. So she pulled his hair teasingly and he let out a growl.

"I didn't say anything." He said and opened his eyes. He smirked and grinded into her again. She froze when she realized he still hadn't put his pants back on. And her panties lie with his on the floor. She turned red as she tried to back up from him.

"Malfoy, uhm could you pass me my under garments?" She asked when he moved even closer, and kissed her neck.

"No." He muttered against her skin.

"Malfoy please?" He smirked and continued to suck at her sensitive skin. She moaned a little at the feeling almost forgetting her request. She remember quickly when she felt Draco harden and grind against her again.

"Malfoy I need them, please I wont run I just want a barrier." Draco sighed and turned quickly and grabbed the fabric and brought it to her. She quickly put them on and Draco once again grinded up against her. This time she felt safer and let him.

He put his head on her shoulder and breathed hotly into her ear. He turned them so she once again was on top of him with his hardness pressing against her. She moaned at the feeling and couldn't stop herself from grinding her hips down on his. Draco swore and grabbed her hips. Moving them for her so that his cock's length was between her lips with only the thin fabric separating them. He moved her up and down massaging both her clit and him. She caught on to what he was doing quickly and started to move herself. She wanted the pleasure to increase so she sped up a little causing his hands to scratch down her thighs and then go back to her hips helping her keep rhythm. He watched her with half lidded eyes, trying his best to keep them open. The image of her on top of him like this made him move her faster.

Hermione leaned her head back feeling herself start to tense. She tried to speed up and make it come quicker, but Draco had held her and slowed her down. "Fuck, Draco, faster." She begged through a moan.

Draco's eyes shot open and her request and smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked. Hermione's hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Faster, I want to go faster." She repeated and his hands moved her a little faster.

"Faster." She insisted still.

"I will go faster every time you say my name." He told her and she grabbed his shoulder tighter.

"Draco!" She moaned and his hands sped up, but only a little. "Fuck Draco, Draco!" She moaned and he sped up twice as fast. His smile grew and moaned when her finger nails dug into his shoulder.

"Fuck Hermione." He moaned and she sped up. His fingers scratched down her hips and she moaned. "Fuck. Faster Hermione." He moaned and flipped them so he was on top on her. He moved faster against her and her hands grabbed his hair and she started to pant.

"Draco… I cant… Fuck." She mumbled and pulled the hair she held. Her eyes clamped shut and she felt the world turn again.

Draco could feel it coming and he reached a hand up and messaged one of Hermione's breasts twisting the nipple. When Hermione felt that she arched her back and moaned again. "Draaco. Dracoo." She screamed and he felt her wither under him and came powerfully against her.

Exhausted he lied down on her. Feeling the rise and fall of her chest.

After a moment he moved and grabbed his boxers after saying a quick cleaning spell.

Hermione watched him as he cleaned both him and her. She leaned up and saw a red mark on his neck.

"You… Have a hicky." She said. He looked over at her and laughed.

"You have two." He said and stood up to put his pants back on. Hermione smiled at the thought of having her first hicky. "The real thing feels even better." He informed her extending a hand to help her up. She blushed and looked down again grabbing the stockings. He laughed at her blushing and She put them on and the shoes. She faced him and he smiled. "You have the 'just fucked' look." He informed her. "Probably make Weasel jealous." He said and kissed her once and turned and left without another word.

Hermione bit her lower lip and started towards the common room.


End file.
